


Date Night Gone Wrong

by Fear_Itself



Series: Eddsworld Backstories [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Dates, Gen, Matt (Eddsworld) has PTSD, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Matt's own past traumas get in the way of a supposedly relaxing first date.(Based off the episode; 'Date Night'. Slightly connected to my other one-shot; 'The Space Between is Significant.' But you don't have to read it if you don't want to. There isn't any ships in this though it may be read as Edd x Matt if you wish. Disclaimer in the notes.)
Relationships: Edd & Matt (Eddsworld), Matt & Tom (Eddsworld)
Series: Eddsworld Backstories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651780
Kudos: 11





	Date Night Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always please show decency to Tom, Matt, others working/worked on the show, their family, and their friends. Do not invade their privacy and be respectful to the choices they make. Do not harass anyone because you believe they will follow your whims, Eddsworld staff and those connected are not meant to be put on any sort of pedestal. Please also respect ships that you like or don't like. At the end of the day, they won't change their minds because of you. Finally keep any NSFW comments away from my works, specifically my Eddsworld based works. Thank you :D

"Hey, where are you going? Tonight is supposed to be movie night!" Matt for once looked quite put together. With a green overcoat, his purple shirt ironed, and shoes shined, the red-head glowed with excitement. Tom looked him up and down for any hints as to where he may be going.

"Sorry guys, no-can-do. I have a date tonight!"

"Oh right, you told us you were getting into the dating scene. Who's the lucky gal?" 

"It's a beautiful girl named Madison! She has deep red hair and cartoony black eyes I could get lost in!"

"Well, you better make this date worth it. Because we're not watching the movie twice." Tom replied firmly. Edd re-entered the room, popcorn in hand.

"Madison huh? I think I knew a Madison in elementary school! ...But surely it isn't the same one. She had brown hair..."

"Yep ok sit down Edd. Have fun, Matt!"

"I will!" Ignoring the fact Tom was basically shooing him out, he headed out into town. The dim half moonlight shone down on the poorly lit streets, guiding his footing. Appearing at a fancy restaurant, Madison came into sight.

"Matt? Is that you?"

"Madison! So great to meet you!" The lady's eyes lit up at the sight and she nodded.

"Nice to meet you as well! Come in, I got us reservations." Hand in hand, she guided Matt to a table towards the back of the room. The restaurant was cold but thankfully was slightly warmed by the soft candlelight in the center of the round table. A waiter came by shortly, offering them the menu and taking drink orders.

"What do you think you'll get?" Matt asked, paging through the menu.

"The rotisserie chicken for sure! I recommend that and the steak." Going to the page with the steak, his stomach agreed with that notion.

"Good idea, it looks fantastic." The waiter returned with drinks, bread, butter, and oil before taking orders. Once alone again, Matt buttered his bread slice while Madison stuck with the oil.

"So tell me Matt, what have you been up to recently?"

"Well nothing too much... oh ya me and my friends renovated our house a couple of months back, that was wild I tell you...!"

***

"And that's when he said to me 'of course I'm gonna have to put the horse down!' Can't believe I thought otherwise!" The two burst out laughing and Matt couldn't help but feel prideful. Everything was going perfectly. He might end up with a girlfriend at the end of the evening! 

"You're funny!"

"I know."

"So... your place, or mine?" She asked, a smug look on her face.

"Haha! ...My place?" Before Matt could even comprehend, thoughts started flying at him... no memories. Anxiety rose in his chest.

_A knock echoed on his door. "Come in!" It was Tom._

_"Hey Mat- OH WOW YOU REALLY NEED TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!"_

_"I'll do it later!"_ The anxiousness only intensified as his feet starting tapping on the ground.

_"Seriously I think these socks are actually alive n-"_

_"NO DON'T TOUCH THOSE!"_

_"ARGHHH THEY'VE GOT ME, THEY'RE EATING ME!"_ Matt's whole body began shaking as the vividness attacked his mind, his surroundings.

_"Tom! No!"_

_"Why would you keep your socks in radioactive waste!?"_ Now in a full out panic, he clenched his fists and curled up in the chair. He needed to get some control right fucking now!

_"IT WAS AN EASY MISTAKE TO MAKE!"_

_"THESE ARE THE ANGRIEST SOCKS EVER!"_

_"Just don't let them on your feet!"_

_"AH, THEY'RE ON MY FEET! If only you cleaned your room!!"_

_"NOOOOOO!"_ And as suddenly as it happened, Matt was back in reality. Gaining composure he turned to Madison. 

"So my- awww..." Looking down sadly, he decided there was no point in staying. Thankfully Madison already footed the bill as she promised. Getting up, even if still shaky on his feet, Matt ended up catching up to her once he ran outside. "Madison, wait! I can explain-"

"No, I can." She turned back to face him. "You clearly have some issues you need to sort out. Maybe one day we can try again, but I don't think any partner is ready for that kind of boatload of trouble. Go to therapy or something first." Matt tried to think of a response but couldn't. Madison ended up in her car and drove away, leaving Matt on the side of the road, depressed and feeling worthless. Beginning the trek home, Madison's words echoed in his mind. Go to therapy, if only it were that easy!

_"Why not you see our credentials for yourselves?"_

Shivering, Matt knew that idea was off-limits. He'd even tried going to therapy a while after but it didn't work, he got too triggered and had to leave to stop himself from a full-out panic attack. All the times he couldn't save his friends from getting hurt, even in situations where he should've been able to haunt him. All it takes is one wrong word to ruin the whole night. Matt hated it but there was no way to fix it. 

Arriving at the front door, he pulled out his key and unlocked it. The sound of the movie bounced off the living room walls and right into the back of Matt's mind. 

"Welcome back Matt, how'd it go?" Edd asked cola can in hand.

"Awful." Matt went straight upstairs to his room and collapsed on his bed. A million thoughts swirled in Matt's mind as he leaned back into his bed. If he couldn't sort out his issues, would he ever even be able to find love? Several minutes passed with nothing but his mind acting as the sole sound until he heard the creaking of the stairs. Looking up, he saw Edd.

"Heya Matt... can I come in?"

"I guess..." Edd came in and sat down next to him. Silence passed for a few moments before Edd spoke up.

"So tell me, what happened?"

"...I had a flashback... about the time with the socks. After that, she up and left! I caught up to her but she told me no partner could ever be able to deal with the 'issues' I have and told me to go get therapy."

"That stupid bitch I'll! ...Hm..." Sighing, Edd calmed himself. "Listen to me ok? She has no right to tell you that no partner would be able to support because there is someone out there who can. Me, Tom, and Tord are living proof! And I'm sure you can find someone who can support you romantically as well. You gotta read between the lines and weave out the fakes! If anyone can do that, it'd be you."

"Thanks, Edd."

"No problem Matt... want me to get Tom and we can watch Due Date up here?"

"Ooh ya! That'd be great!"

"Ok, let me go get him." Edd went downstairs to find Tom taking a swig at his flask. "Tom come, we're gonna restart the movie upstairs.

"Really? We're almost done with it! Matt can watch it on his own time."

"Tom, he had a pretty crappy date ok."

"What happened anyway?"

"Madison ditched him when he had a flashback."

"Not the therapist's office right?"

"Thankfully not that, just the sock thing."

"Damn, wish that kid had things a little easier."

"Kid? Your literally the same age! No, actually he's three months older than you!"

"Whatever whatever. Let's just go up and watch it before the angst wears off and I don't feel like it." Grabbing the popcorn, soda, and movie disc, they headed up to Matt's room. 

"Oh good, you guys came back!" Matt's face suddenly went from a slightly depressed look to happy.

"Of course we would... why we're you thinking of something?" Tom asked sleepily.

"No don't worry about it, let's just start the movie!"

"Ok..." Putting in the disc, they pressed play and sat down on the small bed. It was only a queen so the three had to squish in on the bed. Edd on the left, Matt in the middle, and Tom on the right, the movie began playing and soon into it, they began falling asleep. Tom's quiet snoring came first. Shortly after he thought Edd was asleep and while focused on the movie, let his head fall on Edd's chest. Several moments passed until surprisingly, Edd spoke up.

"Am I comfy?"

"Uh... ya... could be a little softer though..." He chuckled softly and had him sit up. Edd put a small flat pillow on his chest and then had Matt lean back down. 

"Thanks, Edd..." But this time for real, Edd was already passed out. Smiling, he curled up next to Edd. As his consciousness faded away, Matt couldn't help but think how dead wrong Madison is...

~~~


End file.
